cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit Break
This article is about the keyword. For the song, see Limit Break (Song). ]] "Limit Break" or "LB" for short (リミットブレイク Rimitto Bureiku), is a keyword introduced in the Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf and Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. It is indicated by a speedometer followed by a variable number: / / . In the anime, Limit Break is depicted as a vanguard circle with a color corresponding to the color of the user's VC appearing and spinning quickly above or in front of the unit. The unit also assumes an aggressive or standby stance. How it Works A "Limit Break" ability remains active, or can only be used, as long as the number of cards in your damage zone is the stated number or more. You need to have the stated number or more as soon as the event for an ability would occur, even if you are able to get it during the resolution of another ability. If it activates successfully, then it will resolve even if the requirement is not met after being activated. If the number of cards in your damage zone becomes less than the stated number at anytime, the ability is no longer active. List of Cards Angel Feather *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel - ( ) *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" - ( ) *Circular Saw, Kiriel - ( ) *Crimson Impact, Metatron - ( ) *Crimson Roar, Metatron - ( ) *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice - ( ) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel - ( ) *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel - ( ) *Spiral Celestial, Hellm - ( ) Aqua Force *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon - ( ) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom - ( ) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Break Ride) - ( ) *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" - ( ) *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius - ( ) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom - ( ) *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon - ( ) *Cobalt Wave Dragon - ( ) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon - ( ) *Last Card, Revonn - ( ) *Marinefall Dragon - ( ) *Navalgazer Dragon - ( ) *Thundering Ripple, Genovious - ( ) *Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower - ( ) *Tri-stinger Dragon - ( ) Bermuda Triangle *Aurora Star, Coral - ( ) *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Garnet - ( ) *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Glister Emeral - ( ) *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Shining Garnet - ( ) *Costume Idol, Alk - ( ) *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao - ( ) *Duo Eternal Sister, Meer - ( ) *Duo Everlasting, Reit - ( ) *Duo Flower Girl, Lily - ( ) *Duo Stage Storm, Iori - ( ) *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine - ( ) *Duo Temptation, Reit - ( ) *Duo True Sister, Meer - ( ) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica - ( ) *Planet Idol, Pacifica - ( ) *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert - ( ) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert - ( ) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador - ( ) *Shangri-La Star, Coral - ( ) *Shining Singer, Ionia - ( ) Dark Irregulars *Dark Lord of Abyss - ( ) *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" - ( ) *Echo of Nemesis - ( ) *King of Masks, Dantarian - ( ) *Master of Fifth Element - ( ) *Werbear Soldner - ( ) Dimension Police *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha - ( ) *Galactic Beast, Zeal - ( ) *Original Saver, Zero - ( ) *Space Leviathan, Dogrumadra - ( ) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser - ( ) *Super Dimensional Robo, Diard - ( ) *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle - ( ) *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser - ( ) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser - ( ) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - ( ) Etranger *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo - ( ) *Fire Leon - ( ) *Happy Father's Day - ( ) *Machine Divine General Giga Road - ( ) *Spiderman - ( ) Genesis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis - ( ) *Battle Maiden, Mizuha - ( ) *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime - ( ) *Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone - ( ) *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna - ( ) *Goddess of Law, Justitia - ( ) *Myth Guard, Procyon - ( ) *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva - ( ) *Oracle Queen, Himiko - ( ) *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica - ( ) *Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr - ( ) *Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu - ( ) *Wisdom Keeper, Metis - ( ) *Witch of Wolves, Saffron - ( ) Gold Paladin *Awakening Liberator, Freed - ( ) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel - ( ) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon - ( ) *Dignified Gold Dragon - ( ) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - ( ) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - ( ) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel - ( ) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard - ( ) *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith - ( ) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred - ( ) *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon - ( ) *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred - ( / ) *Raven-haired Ezel - ( ) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors - ( ) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot - ( ) *Spectral Duke Dragon - ( ) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis - ( ) *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux - ( ) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore - ( ) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore - ( ) Granblue *Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow - ( ) *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" - ( ) *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus - ( ) *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist - ( ) *Seven Seas Dignitary, Nightzeolla - ( ) Great Nature *Armed Instructor, Bison - ( ) *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris - ( ) *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir - ( ) *School Dominator, Apt - ( ) *School Hunter, Leo-pald - ( ) *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" - ( ) *Trainee Sage, Minette - ( ) Kagero *Blast Bulk Dragon - ( ) *Chain Blast Dragon - ( ) *Cruel Dragon - ( ) *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" - ( ) *Dauntless Drive Dragon - ( ) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva - ( ) *Dragonic Lawkeeper - ( ) *Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) - ( ) *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" - ( ) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno - ( ) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth - ( ) *Seal Dragon, Georgette - ( ) *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague - ( ) *Vorpal Cannon Dragon - ( ) Link Joker *Binary Star Twin Gunner - ( ) *Edict Star-vader, Halcion - ( ) *Knight of Entropy - ( ) *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium - ( ) *Schwarzschild Dragon - ( ) *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios - ( / ) *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle - ( ) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon - ( ) *Star-vader, Chaosbringer - ( ) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon - ( ) *Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon - ( ) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon - ( ) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon - ( ) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon - ( ) *Twilight Baron - ( ) Megacolony *Machining Spark Hercules - ( ) *Machining Warsickle - ( ) *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle - ( ) *Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus - ( ) *Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth - ( ) Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" - ( ) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome - ( ) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue - ( ) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm - ( ) *Truth Seeking Stealth Rogue, Amakusa - ( ) *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki - ( ) *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo - ( ) Narukami *Armor Break Dragon - ( ) *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" - ( ) *Detonix Drill Dragon - ( ) *Detonix Stinger Dragon - ( ) *Discharging Dragon - ( ) *Dragonic Kaiser Crimson - ( ) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - ( ) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" - ( ) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - ( ) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon - ( ) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon - ( ) *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon - ( ) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon - ( ) *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon - ( ) *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon - ( ) *Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon - ( ) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - ( ) *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" - ( ) *Gravity Bolt Dragon - ( ) *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree - ( ) *Thunder Break Dragon - ( ) *Turbulence Dragon - ( ) Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot - ( ) *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria - ( ) *Holly Musketeer, Elvira - ( ) *Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse - ( ) *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" - ( ) *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia - ( ) Nova Grappler *Armored Heavy Gunner - ( ) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster - ( ) *Blazar Blaukluger - ( ) *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" - ( ) *Galaxy Blaukluger - ( ) *Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord - ( ) *Immortal, Asura Kaiser - ( ) *Merkur Blaukluger - ( ) *Mond Blaukluger - ( ) *Pluto Blaukluger - ( ) *Vollmond Blaukluger - ( ) *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme - ( ) *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon - ( ) Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo - ( ) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo - ( ) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Yozakuracongo - ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi - ( ) Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Cookie - ( ) *Battle Sister, Fromage - ( ) *Battle Sister, Monaka - ( ) *Battle Sister, Parfait - ( ) *Floral Magus - ( ) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu - ( ) *Hexagonal Magus - ( ) *Pentagonal Magus - ( ) Pale Moon *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer - ( ) *Fire Ring Griffin - ( ) *Miracle Pop, Eva - ( ) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea - ( ) *Nightmare Doll, Carroll - ( ) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel - ( ) *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier - ( ) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" - ( ) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier - ( ) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Stride Bonus) - ( ) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah - ( ) Royal Paladin *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" - ( ) *Dignified Silver Dragon - ( ) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia - ( ) *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse - ( ) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome - ( ) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei - ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon - ( ) *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon -( ) *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon - ( ) *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille - ( ) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - ( ) Shadow Paladin *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid - ( ) *Demon World Castle, ToteZiegel - ( ) *Gust Blaster Dragon - ( ) *Halberd Revenger, Peredur - ( ) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom - ( ) *Origin Mage, Ildona - ( ) *Phantom Blaster Dragon (Break Ride) - ( ) *Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon - ( ) *Revenger, Desperate Dragon - ( ) *Revenger, Dragruler Phantom - ( ) *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon - ( ) *Shadow Blaze Dragon - ( ) *True Revenger, Raging Rapt Dragon - ( ) *Venomous Breath Dragon - ( ) *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain - ( ) Spike Brothers *Bad End Dragger - ( ) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor - ( ) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Lucifer - ( ) *Grateful Catapult - ( ) *Rabbit House - ( ) Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Spinocommando - ( ) *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver - ( ) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend - ( ) *Ancient Dragon, Volcatops - ( ) *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex - ( ) *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel - ( ) *Ravenous Dragon, Battlerex - ( ) *Savage Hunter - ( ) The Mask Collection *Panda Mask SD - ( ) Limit Break 4 Enablers Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades introduced units with an ability that allowed the vanguard's "Limit Break 4" to be used even if the player had three or less damage; however, the unit with this ability must be already on the field to be applied. Angel Feather *Confidence Celestial, Rumjal Aqua Force *Mako Shark Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet Bermuda Triangle *PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Mad Eye Dimension Police *Dimensional Robo, Dailion Genesis *Regalia of Reflection, Mirror Angel Gold Paladin *Liberator, Bright Bicorn Granblue *Brutal Shade Great Nature *Paint Otter Kagero *Seal Dragon Sprite, Mulciber Link Joker *Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal Megacolony *Machining Yellowjacket Murakumo *Stealth Fiend, Yunayuki Narukami *Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid Neo Nectar *Snowdrop Musketeer, Pilkko Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Frog Master Nubatama *Stealth Beast, Kurosakazuki Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Lollipop Pale Moon *Silver Thorn Puppet Master, Euphemia Royal Paladin *Jewel Knight, Sabremy Shadow Paladin *Tempting Revenger, Finegas Spike Brothers *Cheer Girl, Elza Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoblaze List of Support Cards Bermuda Triangle *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Flash Sapphire - (For ) *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Garnet - (Giving itself ) *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Rosa - (For ) Cray Elemental *Dark Elemental, Doxic - (For ) *Heat Elemental, Bwah Nova Grappler *Sonne Blaukluger - (Giving itself ) Narukami *Partner Edge Dragoon - (For ) Shadow Paladin *Revenger, Detonate Heat Dragon - For ) Generic Support Cards Some clans with Limit Break cards have generic support cards in the form of a grade 0, a grade 1, and a grade 2 card, which possess the same ability for each grade. *Grade 0: AUTO(RC):this unit into your soul When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that this unit boosted a «clan» with '''Limit Break 4', you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.'' *Grade 1: AUTO(RC):Blast (1) When this unit boosts a «clan» with '''Limit Break 4', you may pay the cost. If you do, the boosted unit gets Power+3000 until end of that battle.'' *Grade 2: AUTO(VC/RC):When this unit attacks, if you have a «clan» vanguard or rear-guard with '''Limit Break 4', this unit gets Power+3000 until end of that battle.'' Variants *'Ultimate Break': Cards with a Limit Break 5 (アルティメットブレイク Arutimetto Bureiku). *'Break Ride': Cards with a Limit Break 4 which only activates when the unit is ridden upon. Trivia *So far, cards with Limit Break have been always grade 3 or greater with at least 10000 Power. *Glory Maker has an ability similar to Limit Break (need exactly four or more cards in the damage zone). *Gear Chronicle and Touken Ranbu are the only clans that do not have any units with the Limit Break ability. *Touken Ranbu has the similar Shinken Hissatsu ability, but the damage requirement needed to activate it is three instead. Gallery BT11-012.jpg|Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver BT11-013.jpg|Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend FC02-011-GVF.png|Ancient Dragon, Volcatops BT08-003 RRR.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot BT08-020 RR.jpg|Armed Instructor, Bison BT11-016.jpg|Armor Break Dragon BT10-039.jpg|Armored Heavy Gunner EB06-004.jpg|Aurora Star, Coral PR-0166.jpg|Awakening Liberator, Freed BT10-019.jpg|Bad End Dragger BT10-013.jpg|Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis BT14-027.png|Battle Maiden, Mizuha BT09-012.jpg|Battle Sister, Cookie EB05-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Fromage EB07-003.jpg|Battle Sister, Monaka EB07-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Parfait BT09-013.jpg|Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris BT10-008.jpg|Beast Deity, Ethics Buster MB-002.jpg|Binary Star Twin Gunner EB09-003.jpg|Blast Bulk Dragon BT09-006.jpg|Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel PR-0112.jpg|Blue Dragon Knight, Garo BT11-007.jpg|Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon BT08-005 RRR.jpg|Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom BT15-008.png|Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" FC02-024-GVF.png|Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius BT09-002.jpg|Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom BT13-008.png|Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon BT14-001.png|Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" FC02-021-GVF.png|Bunny Queen Beast Tamer MB-003.jpg|Chain Blast Dragon Vgbt07008.jpg|Chief Nurse, Shamsiel 42689685.jpg|Circular Saw, Kiriel BT13-001.png|Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" BT13-018.png|Cobalt Wave Dragon BT09-007.jpg|Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon PR-0185.png|Costume Idol, Alk BT14-015.png|Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" BT14-014.png|Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome FC02-013-GVF.png|Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue BT09-001.jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm BT09-005.jpg|Crimson Impact, Metatron EB09-002.jpg|Cruel Dragon PR-0133.jpg|Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid BT13-005.png|Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha Vgbt07005.jpg|Dark Lord of Abyss BT14-006.png|Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" BT11-005.jpg|Dauntless Drive Dragon BT13-004.png|Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" BT14-019.png|Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria BT12-004.jpg|Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" BT12-007.jpg|Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" EB11-010.png|Demon World Castle, ToteZiegel BT11-030.jpg|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva EB03-001-RRR.jpeg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor FC02-020-GVF.png|Demonic Lord, Dudley Lucifer BT08-S12 SP.jpg|Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex PR-0235.png|Detonix Drill Dragon TD08-002.jpg|Dignified Gold Dragon BT10-021.jpg|Dignified Silver Dragon TD09-003-R.jpg|Discharging Dragon G-BT02-012.png|Dragonic Kaiser Crimson Vgbt06006.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion BT09-008.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" EB03-007-RR.jpg|Dragonic Lawkeeper BT15-005.png|Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" BT15-004.png|Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) FC02-023B-GVF.png|Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao FC02-023W-GVF.png|Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao EB10-004B.png|Duo Flower Girl, Lily EB10-004W.png|Duo Flower Girl, Lily EB10-001B.png|Duo Stage Storm, Iori EB10-001W.png|Duo Stage Storm, Iori EB10-009B.png|Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine EB10-009W.png|Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine EB10-002B.png|Duo Temptation, Reit EB10-002W.png|Duo Temptation, Reit EB10-003B.png|Duo True Sister, Meer EB10-003W.png|Duo True Sister, Meer FC02-019-GVF.png|Echo of Nemesis FC02-018-GVF.png|Edict Star-vader, Halcion BT10-006.jpg|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant FC01-003.jpg|Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon BT10-007.jpg|Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon BT14-007.png|Eradicator, Ignition Dragon PR-0118.jpg|Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon BT11-006.jpg|Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon BT14-008.png|Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon FC02-014-GVF.png|Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon BT12-003.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" TD09-001.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon BT10-005.jpg|Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime EB06-001.jpg|Eternal Idol, Pacifica BT09-009.jpg|Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki PR-0152.jpg|Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia PR-0127.jpg|Fire Leon BT12-039.jpg|Fire Ring Griffin FC02-005-GVF.png|Floral Magus BT08-S02 SP.jpg|Galactic Beast, Zeal EB08-002.jpg|Galaxy Blaukluger FC02-009-GVF.png|Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone BT11-003.jpg|Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna PR-0162A.jpg|Goddess of Law, Justitia BT09-003.jpg|Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu PR-0116.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau BT10-018.jpg|Grateful Catapult PR-0164A.jpg|Gravity Bolt Dragon 42417158.jpg|Great Silver Wolf, Garmore PR-0151.png|Gust Blaster Dragon FC02-006-GVF.png|Halberd Revenger, Peredur BT11-004.jpg|Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno FC02-010-GVF.png|Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth EB07-001.jpg|Hexagonal Magus FC02-027-GVF.png|Holly Musketeer, Elvira BT13-020.png|Honorary Professor, Chatnoir BT08-S06 SP.jpg|Hydro Hurricane Dragon FC02-022-GVF.png|Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow BT13-017.png|Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" 42689673.jpg|Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus TD10-001.jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom EB08-001.jpg|Immortal, Asura Kaiser Vgbt06004.jpg|Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel EB04-002.jpg|Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord BT12-015.jpg|King of Masks, Dantarian PR-0090.jpg|Knight of Afterglow, Gerard BT13-033.png|Knight of Entropy PR-0150.png|Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse BT11-008.jpg|Last Card, Revonn BT10-002.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome BT14-002.png|Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith BT10-003.jpg|Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred BT15-012.png|Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon BT15-003-RRR.png|Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred BT13-016.png|Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist Gigalord.jpg|Machine Divine General Giga Road BT15-018.png|Machining Spark Hercules FC02-025-GVF.png|Machining Warsickle BT14-018.png|Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" PR-0184.png|Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse BT15-037.png|Marinefall Dragon EB03-004-RR.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle BT12-016.jpg|Master of Fifth Element FC02-015-GVF.png|Merkur Blaukluger BT08-S11 SP.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel BT12-018.jpg|Miracle Pop, Eva BT11-021.jpg|Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice EB08-003.jpg|Mond Blaukluger EB12-010.png|Myth Guard, Procyon TD07-001.jpg|Navalgazer Dragon BT15-035.png|Nightmare Doll, Carroll BT12-019.jpg|Nightmare Doll, Chelsea BT09-018.jpg|Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel BT14-005.png|Omniscience Regalia, Minerva BT10-004.jpg|Oracle Queen, Himiko EB03-006-RR.jpg|Origin Mage, Ildona BT13-006.png|Original Saver, Zero PR-0143.jpg|Pentagonal Magus PR-0186.png|Planet Idol, Pacifica BT09-010.jpg|Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo EB08-017.jpg|Pluto Blaukluger BT11-001.jpg|Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel EB06-003.jpg|PR♥ISM-Image, Vert EB06-002.jpg|PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador BT10-001.jpg|Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei BT10-041.jpg|Rabbit House BT11-014.jpg|Ravenous Dragon, Battlerex EB12-003.png|Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr TD13-001.jpg|Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica PR-0169.jpg|Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon BT15-001.png|Revenger, Desperate Dragon BT15-002.png|Revenger, Dragruler Phantom BT12-001.jpg|Revenger, Raging Form Dragon BT14-003.png|Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors DG01-001.jpg|Sanctuary Guard Dragon PR-0160A.jpg|Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon BT14-009.png|Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon BT11-034.jpg|Savage Hunter Vgbt07009.jpg|School Dominator, Apt Vgbt07001.jpg|School Hunter, Leo-pald BT13-019.png|School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" BT12-006.jpg|Schwarzschild Dragon PR-0163B.jpg|Seal Dragon, Georgette BT08-008 RRR.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree PR-0179.png|Shadow Blaze Dragon PR-0187.png|Shangri-La Star, Coral EB06-008.jpg|Shining Singer, Ionia BT13-010.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo BT13-002.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo FC02-012-GVF.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Yozakuracongo BT15-007.png|Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier BT12-008.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" Vgbt07004.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier BT11-002.jpg|Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel TD08-001.jpg|Solitary Liberator, Gancelot BT13-028.png|Space Leviathan, Dogrumadra EB03-002-RRR.jpg|Spectral Duke Dragon PR-0080.jpg|Spiderman FC02-008-GVF.png|Spiral Celestial, Hellm FC02-004-GVF.png|Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille BT15-000.png|Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios BT15-006.png|Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle BT13-007.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon PR-0135.jpg|Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon BT15-016.png|Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon TD11-001.jpg|Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon PR-0172.png|Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon BT12-005.jpg|Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon BT09-017.jpg|Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah BT13-023.png|Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi FC01-001.jpg|Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis BT13-003.png|Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme BT14-004.png|Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu TD12-001.jpg|Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser FC02-017-GVF.png|Super Dimensional Robo, Diard PR-0175.png|Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle FC02-016-GVF.png|Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser TD06-001.jpg|Thunder Break Dragon BT11-018.jpg|Thundering Ripple, Genovious BT11-040.jpg|Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower FC02-026-GVF.png|Trainee Sage, Minette EB09-001.png|Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague BT09-011.jpg|Tri-stinger Dragon BT14-035.png|Truth Seeking Stealth Rogue, Amakusa PR-0091.jpg|Turbulence Dragon TD11-003.jpg|Twilight Baron FC02-007-GVF.png|Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux FC02-003-GVF.png|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser BT08-S01 SP.jpg|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha BT09-004.jpg|Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon MB-006.png|Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus BT15-019.png|Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth TD10-002.jpg|Venomous Breath Dragon BT14-030.png|Vorpal Cannon Dragon BT12-035.jpg|Werbear Soldner EB03-005-RR.jpg|White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Vgbt07007.jpg|White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore BT08-004 RRR.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia FC01-002.jpg|Wisdom Keeper, Metis BT12-009.jpg|Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain BT10-027.jpg|Witch of Wolves, Saffron BT12-002.jpg|Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore